Ruffled Feathers
by Kitzune101
Summary: A mysterious woman enters Severus's life in the most unlikely of places. Who is she, what was she doing there? Why does he feel he needs to protect her when he knows his heart is lost, dead as Lilly is. Now with Harry coming to Hogwarts his world will be turned upside down. Told mostly from Severus's point of View, but I may include some of the woman's later. AU
1. Woman in the Woods

**Hey everyone, I had this amazing idea for a story and I simply had to write down at least the first chapter before I forgot. I know I don't usually work on more than two stories at a time, but I can't help this one, it is just too good. I would never forgive myself if I didn't deliver this to all my fans out there. also with all your continued support, I am going to publish a real book. yes, a real book. I am just starting it so I don't know enough to know what I'm going to call it, but I'll let you know when I am getting close to the editing part so you can keep an eye open for it.  
**

* * *

Severus's point of view

Severus popped into view, trees towering above him. There was little to no sunlight beaming down from between the leaves above as it was so dense in the forbidden forest. _Uh, how I simple loath apparating._ he thought to himself as he let himself steady before beginning his long walk back to Hogwarts. The students would be arriving today on the train. A pity summer had ended so quickly and now he had to teach yet another batch of miscreants. _Mine as well refill my potion stores while I'm here. No one can think I was just with the dark lord._

He then began his long journey back to the castle, looking for death cap and wormwood which would be present around this area of the forest as they both require the dark to thrive in the wild. Severus stooped down to pick up a daisy for it's roots, also a wonderful ingredient. Just as he was removing the roots and pocketing him, he stood just in time to see a small falcon rushing through the treetops above him. flying with speedy precision, almost as if it feared something. Severus got the feeling he should be moving on, and quite quickly.

As he pushed forward, abandoning his previous quest for ingredients, decided it wasn't safe right now. Of course, it never really is in the forest, but none usually bother him. This sounded immediate like someone or something was chasing that bird. It was also strange because Severus hadn't seen a falcon in these parts, especially not in the forbidden forest, in years. Not to mention there was something strange about it. Severus pushed the thought from his mind as he quickly pursued the castle.

A sudden shriek nearby caused Severus alarm, it was almost otherworldly. _The bird must have met his match._ Severus thought sadly. He continued on as the bird most likely wouldn't entertain the predator long. Then as Severus went to move around the area where he heard the scream he stopped as he noticed the light from the trees filtering through on a small thicket in the forest. It was littered with blood splattered daisies and lying in the middle was a frail woman. Her long curly raven hair strewn about the ground, sticky with fresh blood, and her skin was white as parchment.

Severus let a sharp intake of breath when he noticed she was pierced by an arrow in the chest. It was a shame, as she was so beautiful. _What a waste._ Severus thought. He was about to walk away when he noticed a faint breath. Walking over to her he felt her corroded artery, noting the faint pulse, very faint. Severus sighed, removed his wool frock, carefully broke the arrow so it wouldn't stick out quite so much, and wrapped her in it. Picking her up, he made his way quickly to the castle.

He knew there may not be any hope for the woman, but at least his mind would be free of this life being on his hands as well as the many others he had killed or let die knowingly in his lifetime. Reaching the treeline at last, he made his way across the grounds and into the castle, making his way directly to the infirmary. He just hoped deep down that Poppy was there. She usually arrives later in the day, in which case, the woman wouldn't have a chance. yes, he was a potions master, but he didn't have a clue as to deal with an arrow that looked as if it pierced her heart.

As the door to the Medical Wing opened he was gently relieved to see Poppy standing there with a horror stricken face. At least she was here he thought as he lay her on the bed, answering her question before she could ask. "Found her in the Forest while looking for potion supplies." Severus said softly. He tried not to worry too much, but he knew the woman didn't have much of a chance as it was. "I would heal her, but I don't know how to deal with the arrow in her heart." Severus said, pulling his blood soaked frock back to reveal the half of the arrow that remained inside her. Poppy gasped and then set to work.

"Alright, reach behind you there and get some clean cloth, yes, those." Poppy instructed as Severus found them. "Now, I'm going to pull he arrow out and I need you to apply pressure to the wound. Luckily for this girl, it narrowly missed her heart." Poppy carefully pulled the arrow out the way it came, straight and aligned with how it went in as to not hit her heart. Severus immediately applied pressure the clean cloth instantly soaking with blood, covering his hands with the warm substance. Poppy disappeared for a moment, coming back with bandages, more clean cloths, and some blood clotting potion.

She then forced the potion down the woman's throat carefully as to not drown her in it, and then relieved Severus of his position as she took over. She pressed the new cloth down on top of the old one and removed the woman's clothing with wandless magic, revealing all sorts of cuts and bruises all over her body. Poppy gestured to the bandages.

"Severus if you please, wrap the bandages around her carefully, but firmly and over the cloth to keep the pressure there." Severus did as she asked, noting the broken rib he felt as he did so.

"Her rib is broken..."

"I can fix that later, just avoid that area." Severus did as he was told and Poppy was hands free now.

"What now?" Severus asked quietly. Poppy sighed in response.

"Now, we wait. There isn't any more I can do for her until she wakes." Severus sat on the bed beside her. "Do you know her?" Severus noticed a feather in her hair and pulled it out, admiring it in his hand. He noticed it looked oddly familiar.

"No. Like I said, I was returning from a trip to gather ingredients. I heard a scream. I assumed it was the falcon I seen earlier, but I was proven wrong..."

"A falcon you say?"

"Yes, actually now that you mention it, it was quite strange to see one in the forest like that." Severus looked the feather over. He didn't know if it was a fashion accessory or what at this point and he didn't get a good look at the falcon to actually know the fate of it. For all he knew it got away and the pursuer got the girl instead and ran.

* * *

 _(two days later)_

* * *

Severus came to check on the woman as he usually did during his breaks between classes and duties. He felt somewhat responsible for her, most likely because he found her. If he hadn't gotten back from the Malfoy mansion in time, no, he pushed that thought from his mind quickly. He noticed the woman was propped up by pillows and Poppy was handing her a bowl of chicken broth. She was awake.

He walked towards her carefully and sat on a chair next to her bedside. "Feeling any better?" The young woman looked startled, but smiled slightly, continuing to eat her broth.

"She hasn't said a word since she came to." Poppy said as she walked past carrying a tray with medicine bottles on it.

"Do you know anything?"

"Not even a name. I think she may have a concussion of some sort." Severus sighed as he fidgeted with his hands.

"You don't think she's a muggle do you?" Severus whispered.

"No. She didn't seem surprised at all when a weasly product was let loose in here a few minutes prior to your arrival." Poppy stated as she held up the expended magical item.

"Ah, I see. Her wand must have been left behind in my haste. I could go look for it if you think it will help." Severus offered sitting up slightly in his chair.

"No, it's much too dangerous. whoever that poacher was can and will try again. We don't need you getting caught in the crossfire as well." Severus nodded solemnly.

"Well, I do have a class shortly, so I'll leave you to it then. Let me know if she recovers any of her memories, her name, what happened." Poppy looked at him with curiosity.

"Why do you feel so responsible for her? You brought her here and thus saved her life. Surely you can't blame yourself?" Severus stood and nodded his head once before turning and making his way out the door in one fluid movement, leaving Poppy all the more curious.

* * *

Poppy's Point of View

Poppy stood there and watched the door close behind Severus. She felt dumbstruck. Severus hadn't shown any emotion of any kind since he was a child, but still, there was a certain air about him. It wasn't a romantic one, but more of a protective vibe. She pondered for a moment about the nature of his intentions, before suddenly she heard a small quiet voice behind her.

"Who is that man?" She was ever so gentle and her voice was unsure, almost a whisper. Poppy turned to her slowly and smiled gently.

"That is the man that found you in the forest. He is a professor here, Severus." The woman nodded, her black curls sweeping from her shoulder fell forward into her lap.

"I would really enjoy a bath if that's alright." Poppy nodded.

"Of course, I can have you bath in my private rooms just through those doors. I'll be right out here if you need me, use what you like." She nodded in thanks and carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed where she let them dangle there for a moment. Then she put pressure on them and attempted to stand, instead falling to the floor.

Poppy helped her up and back on the bed. "You've been unconscious for some time now, so your legs aren't used to the use quite yet. I could help you if you'd like..."

"Yes, thanks." Poppy put an arm around her shoulders and helped support her through the doors and into the bathtub, turning on the water to the right temperature. She poured some essential oils in there to help her relax and smiled at her as she placed a robe within reach and took her cloths from her to be washed.

"Enjoy your bath, call me when you're done." She smiled as Poppy left and began to relax, letting the water swirl around her as she washed her hair. The oils smelled of lavender and lilac, causing her muscles to relax to a point of bliss. She rinsed her hair out and leaned back to soak in the tub, letting the water do the work.

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus entered the hospital wing and made his way straight for Poppy. "Where is she?"

"Taking a bath in my private rooms. She wanted one and frankly I understand wanting to wash your own blood off yourself." Severus began to relax a little.

"When you owled me to let me know she was talking, I dismissed my class and made my way immediately." Poppy smirked a little.

"I figured you would. You feel you need to protect her, but the question is why."

"I have hurt so many over the years... I just thought, maybe this once I could do a little good and be done with it, but now I almost feel... responsible for her. She is the only woman I have ever really done any good for..." Poppy nodded, she knew full well the trail of misery that followed Lilly Potter and all the horrible things he had to do as a death eater.

"Don't worry, she's safe with me, perhaps you should get some rest..." Severus nodded.

"Yes, I think I will... I have night watch tonight..." Severus then made his way out of the room without another word and to his private rooms in the dungeons where he sat in his plush armchair by the fireplace and popped open a bottle of firewhisky and poured himself a glass. His memories always seemed to haunt him whenever they were implied.

He remembered holding Lilly in his arms as her lifeless body lay limp. How he wailed and part of him died with her that night, a part of him that he would never get back, his happiness, his heart. He remembered how Harry sat in his crib untouched but by a simple scar crying with him. Severus recalled picking him up and soothing the boy before contacting Albus whom he is still indebted to for the rest of his life not only as an employee, but as a spy. He owed a life debt that he could never repay, nor did Albus deserve as he had failed his part of the bargain.

He was to keep Lilly and her baby safe from harm, but instead he had to caress a lifeless corpse that was once his love. Yes, the boy lived, but he is destined to die according to Albus in order to save us all. Severus wanted to curse him and get it over with, but he still owed that miserable man for saving at least the boy so Lilly's legacy could live on.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry it's been so long everyone. I finally have my own place with a wonderful working keyboard, so expect much more frequent updates :)  
**

 **Please don't forget to review.**

 **To be continued...**


	2. Nightwatch and Recovery

**Im back with yet another exciting chapter. i would really appreciate some reviews as to know how you like it.  
**

* * *

Severus's point of View

Severus got out of his chair, a little buzzed, but relaxed at the very least. He would never do the night watch completely drunk where he couldn't walk a straight line and as he wasn't to that point, he enjoyed the slight high feeling and pranced his way up to Albus's office to check in. Merlin only knows if he was late, he would never hear the end of his self righteous speech of how he risked his neck for him, blah, blah, blah. It gets old after a while, especially when you have to look at the face of the man who couldn't save Lilly...

As he opened the door to the headmaster's office, he was pleasantly surprised to see his old friend and fellow rival Minerva. He smirked slightly as he admired her tight attire that left everything to the imagination. She was covered from neck to toes in emerald robes. He reminisced about how many times they have sought each other's comfort if not just for a moment and returned to hating each other. "I thought Filius was to do the watch with me this evening." Severus pointed out in a rather cocky tone, noticing the slight twinkle in his boss's eyes.

"He has asked for Minerva to take over, who has kindly accepted." Albus said in his raspy, but delicate voice of his. The only thing that Severus has ever admired about the man was that he was wise and knew his needs and without having to voice them. Minerva nodded and they departed to walk the castle.

They walked in silence for a time, having covered the castle once already, Minerva started to take matters into her own hands. "I heard you had a rough day... finding that woman, especially after having to attend one of those terrible meetings..." Severus stopped short, his memories coming back to him... The way he was threatened, Voldemort was going to torture him if he didn't provide new information about harry... The one that he wanted to protect from the very beginning and who now resides with his first year at Hogwarts and would start his second day in the morning.

"Not any more troublesome than I can handle." Severus drawled. He was annoyed that she couldn't stay out of his business, but he knew deep down why Albus had asked her to come in Filius's stead. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Minerva spoke the unspoken.

"I'm here if you need me to... vent." Severus knew what that meant as they have done this on a few occasions. one would use the other until they could relieve themselves of some of the tension that comes with the line of work that they do. no strings attached. Minerva couldn't produce children if she wanted to, and frankly, she didn't have much cock waiting in her bed anyways.

Severus looked around and saw the hallway was empty. He pushed her gently into an empty classroom and left the door cracked as he enjoyed the thought of getting caught, although Minerva always liked the door shut. Severus on this occasion needed the danger. He felt himself getting hard, but was still too soft to fuck her. Taking her by the perfect bun, he pushed her on her knees as he whipped out his cock. It was as if she knew what to do, because she took him and began to bob on his partially erect cock. He hissed in pleasure watching the uptight witch kneel on the cold, stone floor.

He shoved her to take him deeper as his cock began to grow to a size she no longer could put whole in her mouth, so she grabbed the bottom of his sheath and pumped in the opposite direction she was bobbing and continued this pattern. Severus could feel he was hard enough that he hurt and needed her now. Pulling her off his cock, he spun her around, picked her up, and bent her over her desk. He pulled up her skirt to find no panties as she had planned for this, and a very slick pussy, dripping down her legs with juices. He pounded into her balls deep and began to ram her hard enough that if she wasn't ready it would have caused her great pain.

Minerva liked it rough when Severus got this way though, and her moans and begging to slam her harder and deeper didn't go without reward. Severus grabbed her by the hair and used it as leverage to go deeper and at a faster pace, mixing pain and pleasure as Minerva reached an orgasm. Severus in turn slapped her ass hard enough to leave a slight red mark.

"I didn't tell you that you could cum slut." Minerva who liked to be talked down to during these encounters where Severus was this dominant proceeded to cum harder over his cock. Severus pulled out and pulling her by the bun, slammed her back against the wall and shoved himself back into her, picking her up so she had to wrap her legs around him as he slammed himself into her against the cold stone. He could see the pleasure in Minerva's eyes as he slammed into her mercilessly as she orgasmed, wriggling begging for it to give her a break, but he knew she liked that.

He could feel himself ready for release so he pulled out of her and pushed her down again. "Swallow slut." Was all he had to say as she took his enormously huge, bulging cock into her mouth and began to deep throat him, swallowing around his cock in an attempt to make him cum as he pushed her harder against his dick as his fisted her hair. He suddenly tensed up and slammed into her harder as she choked and swallowed his cum. Severus straightened up his hair as he rammed the last of his erection into her swallowing throat.

Finished, he pulled up his pants and left the room, just as they would on any other occasion. why dwaddle when it means nothing? Minerva knows that he is just getting lilly out of his system, so why bother? That was the beauty of their relationship, quick relief and then it never happened.

* * *

The next morning, Severus woke from his bed and made his way to the hospital wing before breakfast. He was hungry, yes, but alas, he felt compelled to check on the woman. He felt almost as if she was a fragile antique that must be cherished and protected. He didn't understand fully why, but he did know that he felt he must do just that. The door opened and he found her asleep yet with her long hair strewn across the pillow. She was lying on her side with her hand by her face. The woman looked so peaceful that Severus couldn't help not wanting to disturb her. Color was returning to her face again, but she was still very pale which seemed most likely to be her skin tone.

He lingered a moment longer to take in her frail figure before turning to leave. "Going so soon Severus?" He heard the voice from behind him. Turning to see Poppy there he smiled slightly.

"She needs her rest." He stated simply before making his way out the door and down to breakfast.

* * *

Sitting there, he noticed Harry Potter looking up at him holding his forehead. _Does he have a headache? No, it has to be that scar the dark lord left behind... But if that is the case, i wouldn't set it off, it would be him. The dark lord has been missing for years, why would he show up now?_ He thought to himself. _Unless..._ He looked to his left to see Quirrell sitting beside him _So, is the dark lord hiding in his turban?_ Snape wondered for a moment before shrugging it off. Clearly the boy had a headache.

The school barely trusted him as it was, let alone if he were to go around making false accusations. Before he were to even think such things, he would have to find evidence to prove his point. Evidence that couldn't easily be pushed aside. He would protect the boy to the best of his ability, but falsely accusing a fellow professor wouldn't be a good way to do this, let alone to keep his job. Besides, Quirrell has been there for years, far longer than he has.

* * *

After Breakfast, Severus walked up the stairs to the hospital wing yet again. He had a good twenty minutes before his class started, and he thought it would be best to visit and see how she has been. Progress would be the best news, then when she leaves perhaps he can properly concentrate. His feeling of obligation would cease and he could feel some form of relief.

Severus walked through the doors and seen her sitting and brushing her long locks on the bed. Her emerald eyes looked up at him for a moment before quickly darting back down to the floor. He wasn't quite sure why, but she seemed a bit shy or ashamed. Poppy walked into the room with a glass of water which the woman drank before the medwitch turned back to Severus.

"She's aloud to leave, but Albus has offered her a position." Instead of that relief he was hoping for, he felt an immediate swell of pride. He had saved her and she would have a job and a roof over her head now. The question in the back of his mind still lay unanswered. Why was she in the forest in the first place, and why was the arrow in her to begin with? He knew he couldn't outright ask her, but he would find out one way or another, and he did have his ways if years of loyalty to the dark lord and Albus had taught him anything.

"Good. Any name yet?"

"Anastasia." The name rang a bell, but he couldn't put a finger to it yet. Something intrigued him.

"Anastasia." He let the name roll off his tongue. "Beautiful name my dear. I'm glad you are doing better and hope you decide what is best for you with this position. There is protection at Hogwarts." Severus stated as she looked up at his eyes again and nodded. She was clearly hiding something, but what it was didn't seem malicious. "If you would excuse me ladies, i have classes to teach." Severus nodded at both ladies and made his way out of the room with a swish of his black robes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Again, yes it takes a while between updates, but i am constantly working on the chapters, i assure you. It is hard to find the time sometimes, but I will always continue a story until it is finished. Please let me know if you like it.  
**

 **To be continued...**


	3. Lodgings

**I finally have a computer of my own and no more excuses besides my three trouble makers. So without further or due, the chapter you all have been waiting for...**

* * *

Severus's point of view

As Severus made his way out of the room he felt relief. He didn't need to look after her anymore as Albus would be able to protect her from now on. He saved her life and that should be enough. But he couldn't help but wonder at what she was hiding. Sometimes Severus enjoyed making it a game to find out people's secrets as it helped him pass the time and also a side of future blackmail. If she was going to be a professor here, it couldn't hurt to learn a few secrets she would rather him not know.

Making his way to his classroom to start teaching his insignificant first year griffindors and slytherins, he rounded the corner and thought about that feather in his pocket. he had been pondering what it could or couldn't mean for a while now, but could never put a finger on it. At the same time, it could just have fallen from the falcon as it wizzed by overhead. Severus looked at the clock and realized he would be exactly on time and decided to rush in and make a grand entrance.

* * *

Anastasia's point of view

Anastasia thought about what Severus had said about Albus keeping her safe at Hogwarts. Also the roof would be nice to have over her head and a paycheck couldn't hurt either. Deciding that this may be the best thing at the moment being as she didn't remember much except her own name, she made her way up to the sixth floor to speak with Albus. It wouldn't hurt to see what the position entailed.

Finally arriving at the statue that stood guard outside Albus's office. Suddenly she realized she didn't know the password as she never asked. She sat down on the floor to the right of the statue waiting for a professor she could ask or Albus himself to walk by. She sighed to herself, realizing this would be a rather long wait. She watched eagerly as many bustling students rushed by chattering merrily to their friends walking from class to class. The gentle chatter was quite soothing. It felt as if she wasn't alone, even though the reality of it was she didn't know anyone here, at least not really. She knew Severus saved her and that Poppy nursed her to health. That is all she really knew about anyone there.

She made a mental note to buy a cat. Also she noticed everyone carrying wands, but she didn't have one, making her start to wonder if she really belonged there at all. There had been quite a bit of crazy stuff happening and magic stuff at that, but did magic really exist or was it her concussion? did she have magic as well? So many questions crossed her mind that her memory lapse didn't seem to help answer. She sighed.

Anastasia wished she had her memory back, but at the same time, maybe it was a good thing that she didn't remember anything. Maybe her past wasn't something she was supposed to remember or it wasn't worth remembering. Maybe this was her chance to rewrite her story and her past. No one knew her and maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Maybe there was something she didn't want to remember anything. And besides, if she didn't know what she was missing what would be the harm in that?

Just then a rather short wizard walked by with a long white beard and eyebrows. "Excuse me, do you know the password to Albus's office?" The little wizard chuckled and smiled up at her.

"Of course my dear. Sherbert Lemon." As he said this the statue began to rotate and lift, revealing a staircase.

"Thank you..."

"Filius. and you are?"

"Anastasia."

"Pleasure to meet you. and your welcome by the way. Ill see you at dinner then?"

"Yes, of course." Anastasia nodded and made her way up the staircase and knocked softly on the door. Suddenly her heart hit her stomach as footsteps drew closer from behind the door. She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous, but nervous she was. The door opened to an old man with a long scraggly silver beard and hair. He wore half moon glasses that made him look quite whimsical as his bright rosy cheeks beamed with a warm smile.

"I've been expecting you might visit. Come in, come in." He said with a warm raspy voice. It was clear he was much older than he seemed. He gestured her to come in with his hand outstretched. Anastasia followed him inside as he closed the door. "please sit." Anastasia made her way to a comfy looking armchair and Albus sat across from her. "I am Albus, headmaster here and you must be this Anastasia I have heard so much about. I take it Poppy has treated your wounds well?" Anastasia nodded. "Good, good. Have you made any progress as far as your memories or the position I have offered you?"

"Well, not my memories so much, but the position is intriguing. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I am missing a care of magical creatures professor. Do you have much knowledge of them?"

"You mean like dragons and such?" Albus nodded. "I do know some things yes."

"Then the position is yours, if you will have it. Your hours wont be much as only fifth years and up can take the class, but the free time wouldn't be bad either."

"I'll take it. when do i start?"

"on thursday, so two days from today."

"Ok. thanks... but um... where should i sleep? And I need clothing and such."

"There is a room for you in the dungeons across from Severus's so he can keep an eye on you if you need anything, talk to him. I will arrange for a small start up bonus for you to go shopping with tomorrow morning. until then i have arranged for one of Minerva's robes to be set on your bed. I had a feeling you would say yes."

"Thank you." Anastasia got up to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She looked back at him expectantly. "If you ever feel like you have any questions that you can't trust Severus with, you are always welcome here." Anastasia nodded and smiled before making her way down to the great hall.

* * *

Severus's point of view

Severus sat down in his chair in the great hall for dinner. His stomach was particularly empty due to him missing lunch. He gathered some mashed potatoes and chicken on his plate. Right before he was about to take a bite he noticed Anastasia walking down the row of tables. He took a bite and followed her with his eye until she sat down beside him. Even with Minerva's robes around her they were quite baggy and overgrown. She would have to go robe shopping soon, he thought to himself.

"Evening." He managed to say without a tinge of sarcasm which was odd, even for him.

"Evening." Her soft voice sent a sudden chill down his spine and made his baby hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"So, did you take Albus's offer?"

"Indeed I did. I hear i have you to thank for finding me, so, thank you." Severus could feel his collar becoming heated. He wasn't expecting her to live let alone gratitude for saving her life.

"Well, just try not to almost get yourself killed anymore, alright?" Anastasia giggled a bit, almost like a melody which didn't help Severus one bit. It made him a bit annoyed.

"Did i say something funny?" her smile fell. Severus felt a small pang of guilt but didn't let it show. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't ever let his emotions cloud his judgment ever again. It only has ever led to heartbreak and pain, neither of which he wanted to experience again.

"no... sorry... i didn't mean..." She stuttered. it was almost amusing to see her so uncomfortable. Severus couldn't wait suddenly to find out what she has been hiding and exploit her weaknesses for personal gain. thinking of such things made his pants feel snug. Power often made him feel aroused. Severus took a bite and began chewing to prolong her awkwardness. it was undeniably satisfying.

"no harm done i guess." Severus replied with nothing but a shrug and his words dripping in sarcasm. His usual drawl a bit thicker than usual mostly to his own satire. he took another bite, hoping to create an awkward silence, you know, the kind that prevents relationships. Anastasia looked down at her own plate and began eating as well. Awkward silence achieved.

* * *

Anastasia's point of view

Anastasia glanced at Severus between bites when she was absolutely sure he wasn't looking. She wasn't quite sure if it was her or he wasn't up to talking, but she really wanted to get to know the one who saved her. If it weren't for him carrying her back to hogwarts, she wouldn't be alive. He seemed a bit dark though, but it was ok. She didn't know much about herself either so who knows, maybe she had a dark streak as well. she didn't even know why she was in the forest in the first place. It could have literally been for anything. guess only time will tell she thought.

She stood up now quite full and smiled at Severus before brushing off the loosely fitting robes that Minerva has lent her. It was hard to tell what shape she was underneath with how loose they fitted, but it made her look too thin because of the extra slack. Anastasia turned and made her way out of the room and down to the dungeons to find her rooms.

Of course she got lost as she had never been to the dungeons before, or at least not that she remembered. So she followed the twists and turns of all the passageways and was disappointed when she came to dead end after dead end. She was just about to give up when she rounded another turn and was met nose to nose with Severus.

"Lost are we?" He asked with a sneer. It was almost as if he was enjoying it slightly. Anastasia backed up slightly and slowly. She wasn't sure why but for some reason being alone with him left her uneasy. Her voice faltered to a low whisper.

"Um... maybe?" Severus's face wound into a crooked smirk.

"Would you like some help or are you going to just back up against a wall?" Anastasia backed up again, this time her back against the stone wall. Severus stepped closer only a breaths distance away with his lips almost tickling her ear. "Do I make you... uncomfortable?" he whispered. Anastasia felt a shiver go down her spine, making her quiver slightly. Severus smirked.

"No... I... Uh... Just sleepy is all." She started to regain her resolve. Severus backed away slightly.

"Follow." His directions were simple enough. Follow. Okay I can do that, she thought. Severus walked down the hall she had just been at and took a right. She followed him at what she felt was a safe distance if she needed to escape for some reason. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable alone with him, especially since he saved her life, why would he hurt her? Severus stopped short causing her to bump into him.

"ssss..s.. sorry..." She stuttered, clearly nervous. This seemed to entertain Severus.

"Well, just be careful. If i keep having to save you i may have to start charging." Anastasia didn't like the way that sounded, but again, he may be kidding. You never know with people. "Here's your door. I suspect you will need cloths of your own soon." Severus tugged gently on one of the sleeves causing the robes she borrowed from Minerva to slip off her shoulder and reveal the top of her small breast. She quickly attempted to cover herself with her hand. "Shame to hide such... beauty." He breathed on her ear. "I would suggest locking your door. You never know who or what may come to your door in the night. sweet dreams." His voice was dripping in sarcasm. His thick drawl made her weak but at the same time was he suggesting he couldn't control himself? Or was he joking. No matter, she would lock her doors as he suggested.

"Night." She said softly as she entered her rooms and locked the door behind her. She lay down into her bed and turned out the light, attempting to get warm. there was a fireplace burning at the foot of her bed casting a dancing light across the walls. She had a bookshelf with an armchair and sofa and a green and silver rung in front of her couch with a snake on it. She fell asleep thinking of the strange man who saved her but may yet be her downfall.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did please review. new reviews and encouraging feedback really help motivate me to finish a story or add new chapters. Please be patient with me as well as i am writing 3 or 4 stories at once at the moment. Thank you.**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
